Red Vs Blue Meet Indy
by zeke9051
Summary: Meet Indiana. A typical Spartan turned Freelancer. He joins up with the Project and helps with the Sarcophagus heist as his debut. Read, Laugh, Cry and whatever else you want to as we follow Indy and the band of Freelancers through their adventures!
1. Meet Indy

**Red Vs. Blue (I don't own Red Vs. Blue, Just Indy)**

_Helping to Plan the Heist_

_Can't believe that I'm actually getting to help with this. _I thought, scratching my head before replacing my CQB helmet over my blonde hair. I checked to make sure that it had sealed before hearing the Primary Agents walk into the room. I nodded and made my way to the Director as he went over the missions details with his A.I. "Director, the team has arrived." I said, poking my head in.

"Thank you, Indiana. You may return and prepare for the briefing." He replied, not turning from the viewport. I shrugged and went back to the rest of the team.

"Hi, nice to meet you all! I'm Agent Indiana. I'll be your Logistics and 'Eye-in-the-Sky' so to speak. Any questions?" I greeted, hands resting on the table. I got a wave and a "Hello" from North, a wave from Wyoming and Florida. I also got varying grunts, glares and cold shoulders from the rest along with silence. Carolina walked by me and said something to the Director before returning and we began the Briefing.

"The mission is two-fold and will require two teams. I'll leave personnel decisions to Carolina. Team A will infiltrate this 110-story building and retrieve the Sarcophagus."

"Wait, Sarcophagus?" Agent York asked.

"This is what we will be calling the package. As I was saying, Team A will infiltrate, secure and transport the Sarcophagus. Team B will act as recon for Team A before breaking off to secure the second part of this mission. The Sarcophagus is an unknown in its size and weight. We know what is in the Sarcophagus, but not how small or big the container itself is. Don't ask, I can't tell." I said, holding up a hand. "Team B will be retrieving a briefcase that contains the codes required to use the Sarcophagus. Sadly the two targets are not with one another. The briefcase is with one of the Insurrectionists top brass and will be traveling on this highway." I said, motioning to the appearing highway and depicting the target for Team B. "Each target needs to be grabbed within minutes of one another. If not, they will go into lockdown and disappear. This will take timing and precision on your part. I'll provide up-to-date intel and status reports while you are in the field. Agent Carolina, make your teams." I said, looking at Carolina before straightening up and making my way towards the nearby viewport.

"Team A will consist of me, Wash, Maine and York. Team B will consist of North, CT and Wyoming. Team A will be led by me and Team B will be led by North." Carolina said, breaking her group up. "Got it." North said in acknowledgement.

"What about South?" CT asked. "Agent South Dakota will not be joining you on this mission." The Director said. "What about our new recruit?" CT asked, again. "Leave personnel decisions to me, Agent!" The Director ordered. "Notice he didn't say no." CT pointed out.

"Everyone to your Pelicans." The Director ordered. They did as ordered and I watched as the Pelicans descended towards the planets surface. "Indiana. To your station and at the ready." The Director said, making his way to the main deck. "Yes sir!" I said, snapping a salute before walking over to my data terminal.

"Comm check Team Leaders." I said, patching into the comm feed.

"Comms are good on my end, Indiana" North answered, followed by.

"Hear you loud and clear, Indiana!" Carolina said.

"Alright everybody! The mission is a go! Be careful out there." I replied, patching into satellite feeds and anything else useful. I brought everything up on my terminal before feeding it to the holo table and making my way there.

"Aright. Team B, you are good to split off and make your way for your objective. I've tagged the targets car and it should be showing on your HUD."

"Roger that, Indiana. I see it. Alright, splitting off." North confirmed.

"Team A, I'm sending you a layout of the building. Your target is close to the top, so you've got a lot of ground to cover and a lot of bad guys between you and your objective. Objectives likely location is marked and I'm marking as many bad guys as I can." I said, marking another pair of Innies.

"Got it. Docking now and preparing to depart." Carolina said. I watched through countless camera feeds and listened to the teams communicate. Then everything fell apart.

"Director, Team B was not able to capture their objective and are pinned down by local authorities. The briefcase is on the move. Team A has secured the package and have moved it to the roof for pickup, but have split up and are most likely to get caught by incoming Insurrectionist reinforcements." I said, informing the Director of the developing situation. "Wyoming is down, but alive. They also ran into Agent Texas" I updated my report.

"Make your way to the drop pods and take pod 0402." I nodded and made my way down to the pods, stopping at the armory to grab a DMR and a SMG along with a med pack.

"Agent Indiana is in position and awaiting clearance for drop." I commed, getting a confirmation and hearing one of the pods next to me being loaded with something. _It's been awhile since I've been in one of these._ I thought, looking around at the typical pod. "Dropping pods 0401, 0402,and 0403 in 3, 2, 1." _Showtime!_

Tex had been expecting one pod, and was surprised when three pods dropped down next to her. I stumbled out of mine in the center of the three.

"Agent Texas, ready to go?" I said, motioning to the two other pods that opened up, displaying their contents.

"Hello there." Tex said, grabbing the rocket launcher and straddling the bike. I copied her motions. "I'll follow you, Tex. I've got your back."

"Hey! Did you hear that?" One of the Insurrectionist grunts asked.

"No, I didn't hear anything." His partner replied. Then Tex and I broke through the glass window above them, landing and taking off headed for the highway to link up with Team A.

"Hear that? Did you hear that?" The grunt asked again.

"Yeah, yeah! I heard that." His partner answered, both of them climbing into Warthogs and taking off after us.

"We've got a couple tails." I said, noticing the Hogs behind us.

"Ignore 'em for now. We'll deal with them later." Tex replied. I nodded and we floored it, catching sight of some Insurrectionist aircraft flying over the highway.

"There they are, let's go!" I said, gunning it up an impromptu ramp to land on the highway in front of Team A. Tex took the on ramp, coming up behind them. I spun my craft by planting a armored foot and yanking the steering. I gunned it and passed the teams Hog.

"Was that Indiana?" I heard York ask as I passed. I grinned and unslung the rocket launcher as Tex took out one of her tails before hitting the aircraft midair. I shot past her and fired once, hitting another Hog. It swerved and hit its partner. Both flipped and I spun around again, popping a wheelie as I raced after the others. I was able to slip through the closing gates behind Tex before hearing a crash as the team Hog impacted. I turned to look and noticed Carolina had come through.

"Carolina came through, heads up." I radioed Tex. She growled and I caught up to her.

"Heads up, another craft headed our way!" I said, pointing as said aircraft headed towards us. Tex sped past me and sacrificed her bike to take out the aircraft so that the target had to stay nearer to us. She landed and Carolina passed her. I held out a hand,

"Grab on!" I said as I passed. She grabbed my arm and I slung her into the space behind me. "Take this!" I said, handing her my DMR. "Here comes reinforcements!" I said as three Hogs came around the corner and ramped the center of the highway and heading our way.

"Do your thing. I'll handle things here." I said, watching as the three Hogs surrounded us. She tapped my shoulder and jumped off the bike for the Hog on the left. I caught the bike as it swerved under the outside force. The Hog behind me tried to hit my bike and I sped up enough to stay away. "I don't think so." I said, grabbing my SMG and firing. It popped the tire on the right and the Hog hit the one to the right, disabling two of three of our pursuers. "How's it going over there, Tex?" I asked, coming alongside again as she fought off the three Innies.

"Just fine. Mind getting the passenger for me?" She said, kicking said passenger. I aimed my SMG and fired, putting two through his chest and he fell out of the Hog.

"Catch!" She called as she tossed me my DMR. I caught it and magnetised it to my back. She used the turret and hit the gunner off before kicking the driver, making him lose control and she jumped off. I followed her jump and put the bike under her as she landed back on behind me.

"Welcome back! Enjoy yourself?" I asked, grinning. She laughed and we raced down the highway, catching up to the package and Carolina. I stopped the bike on the center and grabbed my med pack.

"Agent Carolina? Can you hear me?" I asked, going to my knees next to her prone form.

"Maine's going to need that more than I am, Indiana." She said, getting up.

"If you say so, boss." I said, going back to my bike and strapping my med pack back on my lower back.

"Better luck next time, Carolina." Tex said as she grabbed the package and hopped on the bike. I gunned the engine and we were gone before the Pelican arrived.

"So, what now?" I said.

"I'll radio for extraction and we get out of here." She said. I nodded and pulled off the highway, stopping near the on ramp as Tex radioed for extract.

"They're on their way." She said. I stuck my hand out.

"Agent Indiana, nice to meet you, Texas. You can call me G." I said. She took my hand,

"Nice to meet you too, Indiana. Hope to work with you again soon." We shook hands and waited till extraction came.

"See ya later, Tex." I said, walking out of the hangar after returning to the Mother of Invention. She nodded at me and I made my way to my room, away from the others and entered my access code. The opened and I walked in, setting my armor on its rack as I removed it.

"Audrey, anything happen while I was gone?" I asked, my A.I popping up on her pedestal next to my armor.

"Nothing of value to you. How was it, by the way?"

"Eventful, had to go to the surface and assist when things fell apart." I answered, checking my armor over for damage or dirt. Seeing none, I closed the rack and grabbed a shirt and pulled it on.

"Felt good to be back in armor again, even if I was without my usual partner." I said, smiling at Audrey. I typed up my report and sent it in to the Director for his records and made my way to the cafeteria.

_ I just remembered. I haven't been 'introduced' to the rest of them yet._ I thought, sneaking out of the cafeteria with my tray of food while avoiding everyone else.

"Gonna have to fix that, then." I muttered, closing my rooms door and sitting down to my 'meal.' I was unaware of the conversations being carried out back in the cafeteria.

"Did you see the way he handled that bike while fighting off those Hogs? Or the way he was able to operate with Tex so well right away?" York said, hands spread and waving around as he re-enacted and told the others of my exploits.

"So he can handle himself on a bike, so what? I'm not making any concrete thoughts about him till I fight him or see him fight." South said, cocky and smug. North just shook his head. Carolina just kept silent, pissed that Tex had beaten her, again! Wyoming and Maine were recuperating in the med bay, or in Maine's case, going into surgery.

"No way he hasn't been in combat before this. I just know it." York argued.

"Well, why don't we all find out what he can do then." Tex said from the cafeteria entrance. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I just talked to the Director and he okayed it. I'm going to get him now if you want to decide who fights him or whatever." She added, turning and making her way to my room.

I looked up from my tablet as someone knocked on my door. "Door's open." I called, turning off the tablet. I looked up as the door opened and Tex walked in.

"How can I help you, Tex?" I asked, swinging my legs over onto the floor.

"Get your armor on, Director wants you to officially meet the rest of the Agents." She said, leaning against the door.

"Really? And who am I facing off against?" I asked, making my way over to my armor rack and taking off my shirt.

"Not sure, I told them to figure it out while I retrieved you." She answered.

"Fair enough." I said, grabbing my Black Chestpiece and strapping it on, followed by my leg armor, then my arms and finally my Helmet, Blue visor standing out from the Black and Purple of the rest of my armor. I held my helmet at my side as we made our way to the Training Room. "See you in there." I called, headed for the main floor.

_Well, I'm fighting Tex, North and South. Wonderful!_ I thought, shoulders slumping as I grabbed my pugil stick and activating it. Tex grabbed hers and swung it around expertly. North and South just grabbed theirs. I slumped my shoulders and hung my head, listening to FILSS countdown.

"Match will begin in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Match begin!" She said, Tex rushing in, followed by North and South. I straightened and focused on Tex, since she was to be my first fight. I gripped the pugil stick and held it across my back, seeming to keep myself open.

"Give up already, Indi?" Tex called, swinging at my chest.

"Not at all, Tex. Just planning." I said, spinning and countering her attack with the handle of my stick. I pushed her away and spun the stick above my head, watching my three opponents.

"Well come on!" I taunted, one handing my stick behind my head. Tex and South rushed me, North watching from behind. South swung at my feet while Tex swung for my head. I leaped forward, fitting between their swings barely and swiping at South's feet. She was tripped and I blocked Tex's retaliatory swing with my stick, spinning the stick around hers and landing the first clean hit of the match across her chest. She backed up and South recovered and charged me again. I blocked her strike and swung rapidly into her torso, crippling her under the electricity and I stepped over her, meeting Tex with a flurry of blocks and counters. We were matched till I heard North take a swing at my back and I ducked down, right into Tex's waiting uppercut swing. I tried to maneuver to the side, but ended taking the hit to the collar instead of my head. I flew over North, able to catch him in the head with my stick as I flew past him and landed against a wall. I stood, shakily and raised my stick in front of my torso. North and South were down, leaving Tex and I.

I tracked her movements and we clashed again in a whirlwind of strikes and slashes. We both took hits, but Tex finished it with a two hit combo to my chest, then my head. I fell to the floor and waited for the electric current to dissipate. I stood after a little bit and returned my pugil stick to its resting place and shook out the aftershocks.

"Round over, pugil sticks training complete. The score is Team A:1. Indiana:0. I shook my head and took in my three opponents on the opposite side of the floor. South and North were talking and Tex was watching them before turning to look at me. I raised my hand and waved, grinning. She returned it and all of us prepped for Round 2,

"Hand to hand combat. Match will begin in 5…

4… _I stretched and raised my hands in front of me._

3… _Tex pounded her fist into her palm and cracked her knuckles while also cracking her neck._

2… _The two of us locked visors and nodded. Tex said something to the other two._

1… _Whatever it was, South didn't like it. And she was telling Tex all about it._

"Round begin!" FILSS said and Tex and I ran forward, meeting in the middle of the floor in a frenzied pace of kicks, punches, swings and jabs. I grabbed her speeding fist intended for my chest and tripped her up, not seeing her move till she did the same and we fell to the floor. I was quickly up on my hands and knees, visor locked on Tex as she and I jumped at each other, grappling again and fighting for dominance. I pushed and she pushed back just as hard. We had grabbed the others hands and I used them for leverage as I jumped up and kicked off her chest and head, releasing her hands and flying backwards using my momentum to flip away from her as she stepped back. South took this moment to charge forward, North right behind her and I kicked out, meeting South's visor with my boot and dropping her to the floor, out cold. I didn't falter as I jumped at North, quickly overwhelming him and having him join his sister on the floor. I barely noticed Tex before she landed a punch into my stomach, knocking the air out of my lungs. I breathed in quick and twisted away, gasping. Tex pressed her advantage and I was subdued a few minutes later by a kick to the balls. I stood shakily, leaning against the wall and stumbling towards the raising table with a Magnum and some clips.

"Hand to hand combat training complete. The score is Team A: 2. Indiana: 0."

"Yes, thank you FILSS." I said, my voice still a couple octaves higher than normal.

_Three more rounds of paint and we're out of here. If I want to win this, I have to make these last three count_. I thought, grabbing two Magnums and strapping them to my thighs. _Round three, then._

"Round 3, lockdown paint simulation. Round begins in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Round begin!"

_ Here goes nothing! _I thought, taking cover inside the pillars. I met South first and quickly disarmed her and locked her arm to the pillar next to her. She started yelling and I moved away from her, listening as North came running to his twins aid and I gave him a shot to the chest for his courtesy. _That leaves Tex… She's right behind me._ I figured, ducking as Tex fired at my head. I spun and rapid fired three shots, hitting her in the shoulder and elbow with two shots, locking up her right arm. She disarmed me of my first Magnum and she switched hands to try and shoot me and I grabbed my other Magnum and hit her Magnum, covering her hand and gun in paint and I darted away from her. "Do you yield?" I asked, Magnum pointed at her torso. She just glared at me and I fired, ending the round. I grabbed my other pistol and swung a fist at her arm, breaking the paint and freeing her arm.

"Round over. The score is now Team A: 2. Indiana: 1."

"Round 4 will begin in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1... Round begin!" I hopped up onto the pillars and jumped between them, locating North and South slowly making their way through the pillars side by side. I drew my other Magnum and made my way towards them quietly. I stopped a couple pillars behind them and jumped down, drawing their attention. They turned to see my paint rounds rushing at them and they were quickly painted pink. _Just Tex again_. I thought, making my way through the pillars. I put my extra Magnum on my hip again and held the other one in front of me as I worked my way through the pillar maze. We met each other back to back and spun, firing and ducking away from each other. I came away with a locked left arm and shoulder. She got away with a locked right leg and left shoulder. I took a few steps back and jumped, landing on my left arm and shattering the locked paint. I flexed my newly freed arm and bashed my shoulder against another pillar, weakening the paint for my next hit which removed the locked effect. I heard the sound of breaking paint and followed it to find Tex with a freed shoulder and was swinging a punch at her leg. I fired again and locked her fist to her leg. I fired again and her head was encased. I turned her towards the nearest pillar and bashed her head against it hard enough to break the paint, but not hurt her.

"Tied game, Tex." I said, making my way towards my table. I grabbed more clips for my Magnums and was about to look the other way before noticing three grenades. I pulled the pin on one and flung it at the wall. It exploded in a spray of paint and I smirked, grabbing the other two. _Final Round!_

"Round 5 will begin in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Round Begin!" I took cover next to the pillars near my start and listened as someone rushed my position. I ducked farther behind the pillar and South ran past me, falling as I hit her in the knee. Then I had an idea. I immobilized her with a couple more shots to her joints and placed a primed grenade under her.

"Oh North. Your sister should really learn a bit more restraint when it comes to combat." I called out, firing into the air as she screamed curses at me. It sounded like I was firing right at her point blank and I fired once more to her helmet, shutting her up. I heard North coming towards us and I ducked away, keeping a good distance away to watch as North rolled his sister over and was covered in paint from my booby trap.

_ Now for Tex._ I thought, looking around before hopping up on top of the pillars again. I crouched and saw Tex jumping at me from another pillar. I couldn't get my Magnum up before we collided and I lost it. She stripped me of my other one, missing the grenade clutched in my hand as she brought her Magnum to bear, firing and locking my legs up.

"So, you want to revel in your win then, is that it?" I said, grinning at her. She huffed at me.

"Who are you, because you fight a hell of a lot better than I expected." She said, leaning down.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked in a whisper, looking around conspiratorially. She stood and looked around before kneeling back down.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She asked, sounding confused.

"Because, my dear Tex. I was a Spartan before Project Freelancer." I said, grinning at her as I pulled the pin on the grenade and stuck it to her armor. She pulled away and tried to dislodge the grenade before it exploded. I felt the paint melt off and I stood, helping Tex stand and going to check on the twins. North just gave me a look that said, 'That wasn't funny' while his shoulders shook with laughter. South just shot me a dirty look as I walked past. I laughed as the score was announced through the ship, "Match over. The final score is, Team A: 2. Indiana: 3."

"That is a good ending to the day." I said, walking out of the Training Room.


	2. A Blast From The Past

**Red vs Blue**

_A Blast From The Past_

I punched my way through another training simulator in the Training Room, barely breathing hard as FILSS announced, "Simulation complete. A 3% increase over the last simulation..." "Run it again, FILSS!" I ordered, shaking my hands before starting again. I swung my right fist in a powerful Haymaker before stumbling as a flash of a Energy Sword piercing through an armored figure appeared in front of me and I barely caught myself as I fell to the floor, off balance. "Stop the sim, FILSS!" I said, my voice shaking as I moved into a sitting position. I shook my head s if that'd get the image out of my head.

"Why are you still haunting me?" I whispered, taking a deep breath before pushing myself to my feet and said, "That'll be all, FILSS."

"Okay, Agent Indiana." She replied in her usual cheerful voice. I shook my head and removed my helmet as I walked out of the training room.

"Well. I should probably get something to eat before I get pulled into something else and have no other chances to eat." I said, turning down the hall towards the mess hall. _Director will probably want me evaluating the other Agents and prepping for my upcoming mission ASAP. _I thought as I grabbed a tray and made my way through the food set out and grabbing things as they caught my eye. I sat at an empty table and my thoughts strayed to during my training sim earlier. _It's been awhile since that's happened. Why now, though? Of all times, why now?_ I questioned, confused. "This seat taken?" Someone asked from beside me. I jumped, reaching for the nonexistent knife on my chest.

"Geez Tex. Don't do that, someone might get hurt." I said, relaxing and resting my head in my hands.

"Are you okay? You seemed like you were somewhere far away just a minute ago." She asked, sitting next to me. I sighed into my hands.

"Yeah, just had something pop up earlier from what feels like a lifetime time ago." I said, rubbing my face and then looking at her. "Where've you been? I haven't seen you since the heist." I asked, crossing my arms on the table. She groaned.

"Director had me testing out some equipment and going over parts of my report. I barely got enough sleep to function properly." She said, her head falling onto the table as she spoke. I chuckled at her.

"Join the party! Between training, reports and equipment checks on top of evaluations and mission prep. I've barely slept a wink either." I agreed, resting my head on a hand and eating with the other. We both laughed at each other misfortune. "What kind of equipment does he have you testing anyway?" I asked, curious. She shook her head.

"I've said too much already." She explained, returning her head to the table. I shrugged.

"Say no more then. I get the picture." I said, finishing my food and pushing my tray away. She sat up and looked at me.

"What do you mean, 'mission prep'? There's no upcoming missions. Al least, not that I've been made aware of." She said and I bit my tongue.

"Now I've said too much." I said with a sheepish smile. "Director needs some more Intel and we found a couple more locations that may yield the answers we need. He gave me the mission and I need to prep for a few weeks planet side." I answered and she nodded.

"But why keep it under wraps?" She asked. I sighed.

"So it doesn't look like he's playing favorites." I replied, looking at the leaderboard, specifically the #6 spot at the bottom of the board. _'Indiana' _was displayed with an Infiltration icon next to it with my 'score' or whatever following it. She nodded in understanding.

"Although it'd seem like he was playing favorites more if he gave me the mission." She replied, looking at her #1 position on the board. I nodded in agreement.

"True, true. That's why he told me to tell you in person instead of calling the two of us in to tell you. Makes it look like I asked for your help on the mission and you agreed with an 'okay' from the Director." I explained, to which she nodded.

"That makes sense, somewhat. So, details?" She asked, looking at me. I shook my head.

"Not here. Too many people and not enough privacy." I said, pointing a thumb over my shoulder as North, South and York came walking in followed by Carolina and Wash. I grabbed my tray and stood, "Meet me here after dinner. We can discuss details then and I'll inform the Director afterwards." I said before turning to take my tray to the trash and we parted ways.

_That evening,_

"Tex. Glad you could make it in time!" I said, sitting down across from her. I set my tablet on the table.

"At least one of us did. You're late." She said, frowning.

"By, two minutes!" I exclaimed, pausing to check my watch.

"Still late." She argued, trying not to smile. I snorted.

"Oh please. Let's just get down to business shall we?" I asked, unlocking my tablet and pulling up the needed information. "First things first. Destination. We're going to fly out to this planet, here." I said, pointing to said planet, which was located on the edge of Human controlled space. "Lots of Insurrectionist presence on the planet and very little UNSC planet side. The UNSC control Space, however. The Director secured us a little time for this Op with UNSC Command since they were going to start sending troops down while we were on the surface." I explained. She nodded.

"Any idea whether UNSC is going to try and tag along on this Op, or are we on our own?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Not sure on that, so expect ONI to try and snake this out from under us while we're there." I warned. "Second, our targets. Both are higher ups in the Innie command structure. Not VIP material, but close. We are to capture and get any information we can from both before removing any trace of our being there." I explained. We bantered back and forth on the different parts of the mission, from different roles we'd be playing to backup strategies and their backups.

"It's just the two of us on this. No backup from either the UNSC or Project Freelancer on this one." I said. She nodded, taking in the gravity of our situation once we were on the surface. I swiped to the final page of the document. "Ahh, yes. Your identity." I said, handing her the tablet. She took it and looked it over.

"Ally Summer." She said, reading her cover name. I nodded.

"Your 26, single and finally getting away from home with your best friend on a weekend getaway." I said, scrolling the page down to show my information.

"Nick Jumper. 28, dating and was able to tag along with his best friend at her request. We both come from decent families and we met at the Military Academy. We became friends after being paired together and quickly became the top two in our class." She said, nodding as she read over the background info. I nodded in agreement.

"We'll be leaving in a couple days, so I'd get packing Ally." I said, grabbing my tablet and sending her a copy of the document. She nodded and we stood and walked towards the entrance to the mess hall.

"See ya later, Nick!" She called as we parted ways. I waved over my shoulder and made my way to my room.

_Three Days Later…_

"Well, that could have gone better. How'd they find out about the mission?" I wondered, panting and leaning against the bulkhead of our Pelican. **They** would be Carolina, South and CT. Tex had shown up at the Pelican and we had stored our bags on board and were making our way to the Bridge to get the final instructions from the Director regarding our mission when we were intercepted by the trio.

"Where are you two going?" South immediately asked, slamming me against the wall of the hallway. I grunted, but kept silent.

"To talk to the Director, South. Now let him go!" Tex said, pulling South off me and I took a breath before straightening and looking at our interrogators.

"The Director has a mission for me. I asked for her assistance and the Director gave his approval." I said, pointing a thumb at Tex. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have a meeting with the Director to get to. Goodbye!" I said, walking away with Tex following beside me.

"What mission? And why'd he give it to you?" Carolina demanded, grabbing my shoulder. I looked over said shoulder at her.

"First, Classified. Second, I'm probably the best here in long-term infiltration and intel gathering." I explained, ticking off the reasons on my fingers as I shook off Carolina's hand.

"Still didn't say where you were heading." CT pointed out, prompting more questioning looks from the other two. I sighed.

"Again, Classified. Anything else you want to ask that we can't answer?" I asked, sarcasm filling my voice. When nothing followed, I waved and Tex and I continued to the Director's office. "Sorry we're late, Sir! We got held up on the way by a couple of curious Agents." I said in way of greeting as we stepped into his office. He nodded and we stood in front of his desk.

"Indiana, Texas. I don't believe I need to stress the importance of this mission." He said, not turning from his viewport. We both answered in the affirmative and he turned to look at us. "The two of you are the only Agents I trust with this mission. Do not disappoint me." He said, eyes shifting between Tex and I before returning to a file on his desk. "One more target has been added to the list of objectives. This is his entire biography." He said, holding up the file as he spoke. We nodded. "He'll be arriving during your mission. It is imperative that you either capture or kill him. His removal is a top priority in this mission." He added, handing me the file and I opened it, holding it so that both Tex and I could see as the Director continued. "You will be docking with the _Trebuchet _class ship: _Heat of Summer_, they will transport you to the surface in one of their shuttles to keep your identity masked from any prying eyes." The Director informed, looking at us as we went over the file.

"What should we do if the UNSC tries to tag along, Sir?" I asked, wanting to clarify our orders in regards to friendlies. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk.

"If they attempt to do so, tell them that you are on a Priority-One Classified mission and that if any attempts to 'tag-along' as you say, they will be removed from service and dishonorably discharged." He replied. I nodded in agreement.

"And if they persist, Sir?" Tex asked. The Director dropped the smirk.

"Hinder them." He replied, coldly. We looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Rules of Engagement, Sir?" We asked simultaneously, standing straighter.

"Incapacitate. No lasting damage, if possible." He replied and we nodded. "That is all, Agents." He said, turning back to his window. We saluted and made our way out of his office.

"I really hope we don't have to resort to that." I said as we made our way down the hall towards the hangar. Tex nodded and we boarded our Pelican. I took the pilots seat and was granted clearance for takeoff. "Everything strapped down back there?" I asked over the in-ship communications.

"Everything is good to go back here. Making my way to the cockpit now." Tex replied. She walked in a few seconds later and I cleared with the MOI before taking off. "Alright then. Hello everyone and thank you for choosing Air Indiana. We have entered slipspace and will arrive at our destination in approximately 5 hours. So sit back, relax and don't kill the pilot in that timeframe please. Thank you again for choosing Air Indiana!" I said, getting laughter from the MOI and a small chuckle from Tex who was sitting behind me.

"No promises," She replied, grinning as she operated the console above my head. I gulped and checked the readouts before unstrapping and standing. Tex looked at me. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Like I said, it's going to be 5 hours trapped in this tiny Pelican. I'm at least going to move around instead of stare out at space for the duration of this trip." I said, opening the door leading into the cargo bay of the Pelican and it closed behind me. I looked around the bay, double checking the straps. I stood after my check and stretched again. I glanced at my helmet clock to find that only 30 minutes had gone by. I groaned and walked back into the cockpit, finding Tex out cold in the co-pilots seat. I followed her example and got as comfortable as possible in the pilots chair before falling asleep.

"Control to Pelican 523. Control to Pelican 523, come in! Come in Pelican 523, this is UNSC _Heat of Summer_." I woke up to the control yelling through the radio. I bolted awake, waking up Tex and she groaned as I grabbed my helmet and replied.

"_Heat of Summer,_ this is Pelican 523 inbound from _Mother of Invention._ Sorry about that boys, fell asleep in Slipspace." I said, stretching in my seat and receiving a punch to the back of my head from an unhappy Tex. My head hit the console in front of me and bounced off. "Ouch! Tex, I'm on the phone." I said in mock anger. She just huffed and gave me a look that promised pain later. "Sorry, that wasn't meant for you guys. It was directed at my unhappy passenger." I explained, shaking my head to try and clear away the stars clouding my vision.

"Understood, Pelican 523. You are cleared to dock with the _Heat of Summer._ Repeat, you are cleared to land." The air controller said. I sent my acknowledgement and took off my helmet and rubbed the lump forming on the crown of my head.

"Geez, Tex. I think I've got a concussion." I said, shaking my head again as Tex just shrugged. I shrugged mockingly and directed the Pelican into the hangar and replaced my helmet carefully. I rolled my neck, causing popping sounds as the rear hatch opened and Tex and I walked off the Pelican onto the main hangar floor. "Let's go talk to the Captain before heading down to the planet." I said and Tex gave a nod.

We were making our way through the groups of people in the hanger and were about to walk through the entrance towards the Bridge when someone called out, causing me to freeze. "Greyson, is that you?"

"It can't be!" I muttered, not turning around. "She can't be here, of all places!"

"It is you, thank god! What happened to you? You were one mission on the edge of Space and you just disappeared. Sarah said you were killed, but I knew you couldn't have." The voice continued, unmistakenly feminine and aged slightly. Only now did I dare turn around.

"Dr. Halsey! What a surprise running into you here!" I said, no emotion in my voice as I addressed the woman who had kidnapped me and countless other kids as a science project for the military.

"Where've you been all these years? You just up and vanished!" She questioned, not noticing my companion. I looked over my shoulder at Tex.

"Why don't you go on ahead to the Bridge. I'll catch up later, Ally!" I said, using her cover name. Tex nodded and made her way to the Bridge as I looked back at Halsey. "What are you doing here, Doctor?" I asked, crossing my arms. She returned my obvious glare with her own.

"I could ask the same of you, Greyson. Especially when you're hanging out with one of Director Church's Agents." She retaliated and we stared the other down in the hangar.


	3. Catching Up With 'Mom'

**Red Vs. Blue**

_Catching Up With 'Mom'_

_Previously…_

_"Why don't you go on ahead to the Bridge. I'll catch up later, Ally!" I said, using her cover name. Tex nodded and made her way to the Bridge as I looked back at Halsey. "What are you doing here, Doctor?" I asked, crossing my arms. She returned my obvious glare with her own._

_"I could ask the same of you, Greyson. Especially when you're hanging out with one of Director Church's Agents." She retaliated and we stared the other down in the hangar._

_Now…_

Most of the hangar had fallen silent as Catherine Halsey and I stared the other down in the entryway to the Bridge. My 6 foot 3 inch frame towered over the shorter Halsey, but she seemed unfazed by this fact or my faceless mask.

"Well Greyson, I'm waiting." She said, tapping her foot as if scolding a child. I snorted.

"If you're going to try and guilt me into an answer, good luck. I don't have to tell you why I left, you already know why." I replied, not moving from my position. She frowned up at me.

"But I don't know why." She replied and I shook my head before removing my helmet and fixing her with my glare.

"Let's see... You kidnapped me and 60 others to become Spartans at the age of 6 or younger. You allowed little kids to be beaten, starved and sometimes killed for your 'project'. Then you subjugated the surviving teenagers to a battery of harmful chemical tests, which barely half survived." I ranted, eyes not leaving hers the whole time.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Mom. I have a job to get back to." I sneered, replacing my helmet and walking towards the hangar. I walked into the Bridge and composed myself before removing my helmet and greeting the Captain.

"Greeting Captain. Thank you for accommodating us!" I said, smiling and shaking his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, Agent Indiana. What kept you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Catching up with an old acquaintance I had the pleasure of bumping into." I said, my smile wavering slightly. The Captain just nodded and waved Tex and I into the conference room.

"Any new details I should know about?" The Captain asked and Tex and I gave each other knowing looks before I replied.

"Not sure, Sir. What have you been told of our mission?" I asked.

"Only that your two are infiltrating and removing several VIP targets from the planet before we land our troops and retake the planet." He answered and I shrugged.

"I'm afraid that's all I can tell you. This is highly classified." I said. He nodded.

"Your transport is fueled and waiting for you in the hangar you docked in, when your ready to depart." He said, dismissing us. I nodded in acknowledgment and Tex and I left the Bridge to transfer our gear over to our new ride.

"How was your reacquainting?" Tex asked and I answered while continuing to load the Pelican.

"As expected. I expect the Director will be receiving a request for my return to the SPARTAN program soon. I'll inform him of the event and hope for the best." I replied, emotionless and placed the last box in the bay before finishing strapping the gear and turning to face Tex.

"If your worried about me and whether this will affect me or the mission, forget it. I'm trained to be the best, no matter what." I said.

"Good thing, I wasn't." She replied, then she swung her fist at me.

"Woah!" I exclaimed before ducking under the punch.

"What the hell?!" I yelled, blocking her next punch but missing her knee as it collided with my abdomen. I fell to my hands and knees.

"I got cheated out of a good fight earlier. I'm starting Round 2." She answered before kicking my stomach. I felt the foot collide and used the momentum to get to my feet and ducked under a swipe from her before I started closing the distance with small, quick punches. She seemed to grin under her helmet as we broke apart. I raised my arms in front of my body in a block as she lowered hers to her sides.

"Are we really doing this now?" I asked, a grin on my face. She chuckled before rushing me. I chuckled as well and rushed her too.

She raised her right arm in a haymaker and I went to block it and felt her left underhanded hit to my ribs. I gritted my teeth and closed the distance to her arms with my left hand and slipped between her arm and her torso, trying to pin her arm behind her. She ripped her arm free in a moment of brute strength and turned to face me to get a boot to the face. I landed back on my feet and ran at her, low to the ground. She went for a kick and I shifted to take it on my right shoulder, using the momentum again to spin and kick her again. She grabbed my leg and I kicked off her with my other, pulling my leg back and I landed in front of her in a crouch.

"Hand to hand, evenly matched, wouldn't you say?" I asked, looking at her as I stood to my full height. She shrugged and sucker punched me in the visor. I fell flat on my back, and laughed.

"It has been a long time since someone's done that." I said, shaking my head and getting to my feet. I held out my hand and she took it. I went to shake it before grasping her wrist with my other hand and threw her over my shoulder. I straightened and she just gave my the finger. I laughed and held my hand out to help her up. She just kicked me in the crotch, and I joined her on the floor.

"Too far, woman. Too far." I whispered, and she chuckled as she sat up and I rose unsteadily next to her and we legitly shook hands and walked into the Pelican.


End file.
